The Kool Krew
"We like Old School '''Thrash Metal' and modern day renditions of retro aesthetics!"''- Bossu, introducing the Krew. The Kool Krew are a Trio of juvenile delinquents. It is lead by their leader, Bossu-sama, with the other 2 members being Q.T. Krazy and Mega-Nee. Appearances Bossu-sama is of average height, only an inch or 2 taller than most of her peers. She has jet black hair, and though she is usually seen wearing dark sunglasses, it is later revealed that her eyes are infact a pale white. Though she is most commonly seen wearing her school uniform, this is overshadowed by her black leather jacket, with the word "BOSS" woven into it. This carries over into her casual clothes. 'Q.T. Krazy '''is shorter than most, with a very petite build. Her hair is a light brown color, however her eyes are almost permanently closed, so her eye color is currently unknown. On top of her school uniform and her casual clothes, she is always wearing a hat, which looks to take the form of a cat. This is later revealed to be a cover for the fact she actually has cat ears herself. '''Mega-Nee '''is the tallest of the 3, though she is still quite slender. She has long, dark purple (almost black) hair, with her eye color being the same. While in her school uniform, Mega-Nee wears a badge with the letter M on it, as well as what appears to be a garter belt connecting to her stockings. Outside of school, her fashion sense seems to prioritize comfort, often wearing tracksuits or loose trousers. The 3 girls generally dress as typical delinquents would, however their fashion sense does vary significantly at times. Personalities '''Bossu-sama '''is the most vocal of the trio, often speaking for them when addressing other people. Though her personality seems quite rude at times, Bossu is also incredibly calm. She has a smooth way of talking, though she often addresses others as "nerds". Though she is the leader of a group of "delinquents", she is shown to display alot of care for others. This is most notable when her other 2 members become depressed, as well as her comforting of Reiko upon finding her crying in the rain. '''Q.T. Krazy '''could be considered the "brat" of the group. She is the most quick to respond aggressively to something she doesn't like, but also the first one to jump to the opportunity to cause mischief. This is most notable in how she mugs both Cho and Kotori on the same day. She often scolds Mega-Nee for her slow and airheaded actions, despite being 2 years younger than her. She seems to be insecure of the fact she has cat ears. '''Mega-Nee '''is the quietest in the group, and Kohana even speculates that she could have a social disability. Her manner of speaking is extremely slow and soft, and she doesn't appear to be overly intelligent, despite her appearance suggesting otherwise. While the other 2 members of the crew can be seen causing trouble, Mega-Nee is generally seen standing up straight, not attempting to blend in with them (possibly even daydreaming to herself). During her encounter with Kohana, however, it is revealed that she, too, has a mischievous side. Relationships Outside of the Kool Krew, '''Bossu-sama's '''only notable relationship is her two encounters with Reiko. In both of these encounters, Reiko is shown to fear the crew for their hostile nature, however in both instances, Bossu-sama comforts her in some way or another. While they couldn't be considered friends, their joint final episode together does display a minor bond between the two. '''Q.T. Krazy '''is the same, in that she rarely interacts with others outside of the crew. Her most notable encounter is with Kotori, who discovers that Q.T. is a real life catgirl. Q.T. makes a deal with Kotori to prevent her from revealing this to anyone else. '''Mega-Nee's '''most notable relationship is in her encounters with Kohana. Though they are not well acquainted, Kohana reveals that after their first meeting, Mega-Nee started to follow her around for a few days. Whether this was because Mega-Nee was attempting to steal Kohana's purse, or because of her aforementioned social problems, is unclear - though Kohana eventually comes to the conclusion that Mega-Nee is "just an asshole." Quotes *"People who care. Ain't nothin' kooler." - Bossu-sama when Reiko mentions her family. *"...you said you would pay..." - Mega-Nee to Kohana, despite having stolen Kohana's purse already. *"FINE!! Just stop staring at them!" - ''Q.T. Krazy begging Kotori to stop staring at her ears.